Over the years there have been several problems involving the use, care and handling of socks. One problem is the loss of individual socks due to separation before, during and after the washing and drying of the socks. Another problem is the inconsistent pairing of socks which have small differences in their tone, age, color or type. As a result, a substantial amount of time is spent locating, sorting and pairing socks which have been scrambled together during handling or when not in use.
As to the prior art, there has been in use a plastic snap-like fastening means for use in securing a pair of socks together. However, this fastening means is not entirely satisfactory since the plastic snap members are ineffectively attached to the socks, become worn during use, and are subject to deterioration when subjected to high temperatures. As a result, the snap members often become inoperative.
It is the general object of this invention to provide a fastening means for socks which assures the most convenient and permanent means to keep a pair of socks together when they are not being worn. To this end, the socks are provided with permanently attached fastening means which take various forms and which are designed to provide a good, reliable fastening action as well as a decorative appearance.
In accordance with the general object of the invention there is provided various types of fastening means including a snap fastener, a button-hole fastening means, a Velcro-type fastener and a hook type of fastener. Furthermore, the fastening means in accordance with the invention is provided with a reinforcement material which provides added strength to the sock for the snap application and use. In accordance with a further object of the invention the snap fasteners are provided with covers which can be used to provide a decorative appearance to the fastening means in use. In accordance with a further feature of the invention there is provided a patch having a snap fastener secured thereto, said patch being adapted to be ironed or sewn to the outside of the sock and designed to reinforce the sock material. In accordance with a further feature of the invention there is provided a reinforcement band that has a snap fastener attached thereto and is attached to the upper end of the leg portion of the sock.
The fastening means in accordance with the invention has many advantages and features. Thus, in addition to being very convenient, the fastening means in accordance with the invention stay engaged to secure the socks together from the time they are removed by the wearer until the time they are to be worn again. Further, the fastening means can be used by everyone, including adults and children. Further, the socks in accordance with the invention can be hung on a closeline to dry without the use of closepins. Further, the socks provided with the fastening means of the invention will be inexpensive to make by the manufacturer and will, therefore, be reasonably priced for the consumer.